Sister Sophia White (Bad Sister)
Sister Sophia White '''aka '''Laura Patterson (Alyshia Ochse) was the main villainess of the 2016 Lifetime film Bad Sister (originally made in 2015, airdate January 3, 2016). Laura Patterson was a mental patient who became fixated on teenage aspiring singer Jason Brady after discovering videos of him singing online. After learning of a new nun, Sister Sophia White, who would be taking a teaching position at Jason's Catholic school, the psychotic Laura killed Sophia by bludgeoning her with a tire iron and went to the school in her place. Once at the school, "Sophia" started working toward seducing Jason while also developing an intense hatred for Sara Croft. On one occasion, Sophia had Jason come to her chambers and then stripped sexually for him once he left and was watching her through the cracked door. To get Sara out of the way, Sophia planted marijuana in her textbook, resulting in her suspension. She also planted alcohol bottles in Jason's room and offered to have his punishment be community service with her to give her an excuse to further seduce him. It eventually works, as she snuck into Jason's room late one night and the two had a sexual tryst that Sophia secretly recorded. Sophia coerced Jason into continuing their affair despite the boy's guilt over the event. Jason's overachieving sister Zoe began having suspicions of Sophia and, once the villainess discovered this, was set up by Sophia to be accused of cheating to silence her. Once Sara Croft returned to school, the evil Sophia killed her in the shower by bashing her head in, setting the scene to look like an accident. Jason confronted Sophia about Sara's death, who viciously denied her crime and threatened to expose her and Jason's unholy affair. Wanting to take Sophia down, Zoe broke into her chambers and looked through her laptop, uncovering her true identity and her longtime obsession with Jason. When head Sister Rebecca caught on to Sophia's lies and threatened to go to the Father of the school, Sophia knocked her out with a lamp and confronted Jason and Zoe in the chapel. After the two siblings called her out on her actions, Sophia hit Zoe in the back of the head with a candle stick. When Jason tried to subdue her, Sophia kneed him in the crouch before trying to kill Zoe with the candlestick, saying she was tired of everyone trying to keep her and Jason apart. She was stopped, however, by Sister Rebecca. Sophia attacked Rebecca and attempted to strangle her to death, but was finally stopped by Jason, who stabbed the villainess in the back with the screwdriver he used to break into her office, killing her. Gallery Sister Sophia White video.png|Sophia watching one of Jason's videos Sister Sophia White murders.jpg|"Sophia" murdering the real nun whose identity she stole Sister Sophia White stripping.png|Sophia stripping for Jason Sister Sophia White confronts Sara.png|Sophia threatening Sara Croft Sister Sophia White kiss.png|Sophia and Jason kissing Sister Sophia White affair with Jason.jpg|Sophia with a now reluctant Jason Sister Sophia White seduction.jpg|Sophia seducing Jason in the confession booth Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Nun Category:Pervert Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed